Into My Arms
by Anges Radieux
Summary: Christine finds out Raoul is sleeping with the entire Choirs and runs to her Angel for comfort. EC One Shot


Erik.

I was silently waiting for Christine behind the mirror in her dressing room. It was something I have done so many times that it is almost mundane. I think that is why I was caught off guard when my little world was turned upside-down.

_She is late for her lesson **again**. If she makes this a habit , I will ring her pretty little neck!_

At that point I had been giving her lessons for two years She had only known for three months that I was not an Angel. When she found out, I thought she would hate me. I was completely amazed that she still wished for me to teach her. Since she learned who I was, we had developed a much stronger attachment to one another.

_It has been a wile,I should go look for her. _

I turned to walk down the Communists road and make use of a trapdoor that leads to the stage. I made it only two steps, when, without warning, the door to Christine's dressing room flew open and hit the wall behind it with a loud, Thunk! I spun on the heels of my boots, furious at whom ever had dared to mistreat any part of _my_ opera house.

My anger left as soon as it came, when the woman who consumed my every thought came running in. She slammed the door behind her. It made me wince out of pity for the door on the wrong side of Christine's anger.

_Good God! My temper is starting to rub off on her._

In her furry she ripped off the locket she had been wearing for the last two days. She then threw the trinket in the trash with deadly force. After her little outburst was over, she promptly fell to her knees in tears.

I was so dumbfounded by her actions, I just stood there. I later was informed by Daroga that going from throughing things to crying is quite normal for woman. After a moment I came back to myself enough to stepped into the room.

Christine looked up at me ; her perfect cobalt blue eyes were filled with tears.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" She said, half to herself.

I knelt down on the floor next to my Angel wishing I could make her stop crying. I cursed my inadequate knowledge of something so simple as how to comfort a prison. All I could do was sit there and search my mind for a solution.

Luckily the problem solved itself, in one swift movement she slipped her arms under my clock and around my waist. Burying her face in my shirt front. I cursed my body for betraying me, for I pull her close greedy for even the smallest bit of her affections. She was so warm and soft, I could have held her forever. This was what I had always wished to have, Christine safely in my embrace.

She cried in my arms, who knows how long. In that time, I realised that this was all I had ever wanted, to _be wanted_. She wanted me to hold and comfort her.

I stroked her blonde curls timidly; fearing I would break the spell of the moment, but she did not run away. In fact, this seemed to calm her. She relaxed into my body and let me support her.

Slowly her tears stopped. Yet she did not make a move to leave me. So I sat on the floor with Christine nestled agents me; therefore, safe beneath my cloak that covered us both.

She pulled away but just a little so as to look up at me. When our eyes met, I could see that she was still quite heart broken.

"What is wrong, my Angel?" I said in my most gentle tone. At my words she slid back in to my arms; then, she griped my lapels tightly and nuzzled my neck.

"I am a fool!" She whispered with heart wrenching sorrow. "How could I have been tricked so easily?"

_How dare some one hurt my Christine in this way. Who ever it was they will pay. I will kill them! _

I kept my anger in check so I could soothe Christine and learn the name of my next victim.

"You are not a fool." I said, leaving her no room to argue. "Now, tell me what has happened?"

She slowly extracted herself from my embrace, sitting back to collect her thoughts. It was an activity I was struggling with, between my rage at whomever distressed my Angel, and the fact that she was still so close. My body hole cried out for her warmth. Yet I listened with rapt attention.

"After rehearsals" she began. "I was talking to the Chorus girls about the many patrons and subscribers,when Raoul's name came up". She stopped to gage my reaction. I don't know how but I managed to hide my anger. She looked at her dress and began to fidget. "I-I showed them a gold locket R-Raoul had given to me, with his picture in it. That is when they all started to laugh. Oh it was awful! Every girl in the chorus pulled out a locket just like mine. All with the same picture of Raoul." She let out a sob " I hate him!"

She hated him. It was just too perfect. With that Boy out of the way I had a chance. She would see that I would never - even if I had the opportunity - treat her like that. **Never**.

" I could go hang him upside down in the flies from his bootstrap." I said sarcastically.

"Erik, No! That's positively wicked." She giggled.

_Good she is cheering up. Now to the... _

"Erik?", she breathed, interrupting my train of thought. "Can we go back to the House on the Lake for the rest of the day? "

I could not believe it. She wanted to go with me, she asked to go!

"Of course!" I said with barely concealed glee. I helped her up and lead her to the mirror.

Once on the other side she found my gloved hand in the darkness. Stepping close she laced her fingers through mine! It was absolute bliss for the second time in a day!! I thanked that foolish Boy he had pushed Christine closer to me, more than ever I could have on my own.


End file.
